


Dragoste Impartasita...?

by sneaky_hawk



Series: Căldură ~MorriDy~ [1]
Category: soulshifter
Genre: Aromantic Dylan, M/M, Platonic Love, Queerplatonic Relationships, kinda i truly dont know
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaky_hawk/pseuds/sneaky_hawk
Summary: Morrison se da cuenta de que la forma en que Dylan lo mira no es como mira al resto de sus amigos y decide confrontarlo al respecto, lo cual deriva en confusión...y aceptación.





	1. Chapter 1

La pregunta anidó en su cabeza desde que cachó a Dylan mirándolo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Morrison entendía mejor las miradas de las personas de lo que lo hacían su prima o Markus. Sabía cuando alguien posaba su mirada en un punto en específico para enfocarse en sus reflexiones internas, pero también sabía distinguir entre esas miradas involuntarias y aquellas inconscientes, delatoras e indiscretas cuando el objeto particular del afecto de uno estaba cerca.

Y esa era la forma en la que Dylan lo miró en esa ocasión: con una mezcla de cariño, de embeleso, de esperanza, anhelo y calma…inconsciente. O al menos así lo fue hasta que se percató de que Morrison le devolvía la mirada, se escandalizó visiblemente y volteó a otro lado con ese leve tono rosado matizando su expresión.

Morrison no era nuevo en estas cuestiones. El afecto era una de esas cosas que tanto hombres lobo como humanos experimentaban de una forma similar, aunque no idéntica. La diferencia más significativa recaía, en realidad, en particularidades de la personalidad de cada quién. En su caso, él nunca había sido discreto y siempre le había gustado expresar su afecto a través de abrazos y cuidados para con sus seres queridos.

Para lo que no tenía experiencia era para ser el objeto del afecto de alguien de una especie distinta a la suya…y, mucho menos, de su mismo sexo. Y, debía confesar, sentía curiosidad…aunque también algo de pesar: sabía que no podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, de probarse que, efectivamente, Dylan sentía algo por él de esa manera.

Así que, antes de dar cualquier cosa por sentado, se dio a la tarea de observar y se percató de varias cosas…

Al principio, pensó que esa era la forma en que miraba naturalmente y encaraba al mundo a su alrededor: primer error. Su mirada, en general, era extrañamente defensiva. Daba la impresión de acercarse a todo con recelo, como si tuviera una concepción previa respecto de lo que iba a pasar y no fuera una del todo positiva. Era hasta que alguien se acercaba a explicarle lo que sucedería que sus ojos se volvían comprensivos, determinados, y empezaba a ponderar implicaciones y planes para ver en qué podía ayudar.

Después, pensó que así era como perdía su mirada en cualquier persona: otro error. Cuando se trataba de personas que no conocía, su mirada era neutra, casi plana. Rara vez se le veía curioso respecto de la persona en cuestión y, en muchas menos ocasiones, cuando su interés se detonaba, se volvía una mirada entusiasta, amable, generosa y dispuesta.

Luego lo observó en su ambiente cercano (es decir, con su círculo de amigos: Hala, Markus, él y Allistair). Su mirada era más cálida, también entusiasta, complaciente y generosa, pero tenía una nota muy obvia de felicidad, tranquilidad y soltura… Como si se sintiera cómodo, como si hubiera llegado a un espacio en el que se sentía seguro, relajado y donde tenía pleno control y certeza de quiénes y cómo eran las personas que estaban con él.

Por último, se dio a la tarea de observarlo con Allistair. De los cuatro, era con él con quién podría distinguir si había algo en esa mirada que le dirigía a él o si sólo exageraba. Los ojos con los que miraba a Allistair eran un asunto muy especial. Reflejaban una felicidad y gratitud rara vez vista en cualquier otra persona: “Me alegra que estés aquí, conmigo”, “Me hace feliz formar parte de tu vida”, “Me alegra haberte conocido”, “Gracias por estar aquí”. Se trataba de una condensación, la esencia misma que motivaba todas las acciones que realizaba en consideración de su amigo…

Pero seguía siendo distinta de aquellas que le dirigía sin darse cuenta cuando estaban juntos: lo notaba abrumado en ocasiones; a veces feliz y, luego, incómodo. La calidez de su mirada, cuando no estaba restringiéndola conscientemente, era casi ternura… Y se le veía confundido y vulnerable, aunque extrañamente resuelto, incluso resignado; contento a ratos y alterado a otros…

Y a Morrison no le gustaba eso. No porque fuera desagradable: era conmovedor y halagador que alguien te mirara de esa forma y que se sintiera reconfortado por tu presencia; no. Lo que no le gustaba era el hecho irremediable de que, en algún momento, tendría que hablar con él al respecto de sus sentimientos para dejar su punto en claro:

Morrison lo apreciaba. Bastante. Como con todos, sentía que era su deber protegerlo y no sólo porque fuera un humano, como su instinto le dictaba, de facto, que lo hiciera: era parte de la manada. Era fundamental en el grupo (a pesar de no ser como los demás, se había asegurado un lugar a punta de útil insistencia y a veces inexplicable terquedad) y, sobre todo, porque era él. Y él, Dylan, era una persona extraordinaria que se había sobrepuesto a sus carencias afectivas y exceso de recursos. Podría haber sido una persona horrenda, prejuiciosa, cruel, caprichosa; en cambio, había elegido ser tan agradable, generoso, útil y compasivo como podía y seguía aprendiendo… Morrison no quería ser quien lo quebrara luego del trabajo que le estaba costando armar su rompecabezas. Él era muestra fehaciente y esperanzadora de que los humanos no estaban totalmente perdidos: no quería ser el responsable de su ruina.

Pero dejar que esto creciera después de haberse dado cuenta de ello, le parecía irresponsable de su parte…y una falta de respeto a los sentimientos de una persona que apreciaba tanto. Intentaría ser tan directo como pudiera sin lastimarlo…

Aunque el hecho de poder o no lastimarlo no dependía enteramente de él, haría el esfuerzo porque se sintiera lo menos agredido posible.

 

***

Las circunstancias los habían llevado a compartir una caminata de vuelta al punto en el cual Linus había prometido que pasaría por Dylan en cuanto terminaran su reunión en _Umquam_. Allistair había querido acompañarlos, pero debió quedarse a hacer inventario después de su turno y Morrison se ofreció a llevar a Dylan al lugar convenido con Linus. Markus y Hala habían partido a buscar ciertos datos en la biblioteca y Morrison quería darle a Markus algo de tiempo a solas con su prima.

Así que, ahí estaban. La mayoría de la caminata se desarrolló en un silencio incómodo. No porque no tuvieran nada de platicar, sino que, por alguna razón, Dylan parecía en sumo pensativo y enfocaba su mirada en el piso. Morrison intentaba empezar la plática, pero su amigo sólo contestaba con monosílabos para, después, proceder a morderse los labios por dentro con nerviosismo, como si quisiera evitar que algo pasara. No obstante, Morrison  pensó que, si no era ahora, quizá no tendría otra oportunidad a solas con él que propiciara la discusión de ese tema y, hacerlo en frente de los demás o crear una ocasión similar, iba a ser muy complicado.

—Hm… —comenzó Morrison para atraer la atención de Dylan hacia él. A pesar de que la mirada de su amigo estaba, ahora, enfocada en el camino, logró percibir cómo Dylan cedió con naturalidad a su intención contenida de enfocarse en él. Morrison suspiró—: Había querido encontrar un momento para hablar contigo.

—Hm —le responde, apenas audible. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en un punto al azar frente a él. No la bajó más. Ambos caminaron todavía más despacio. Morrison lo vio de reojo mientras Dylan insistía en evitar su mirada—. ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Es que…creo que me he dado cuenta de algo que tiene que ver contigo, pero quería asegurarme de ello antes de venir a consultarte al respecto —dijo Morrison, intentando ser lo más directo que podía hasta donde su resolución de actuar con tacto se lo solicitaba.

—Hm —repitió Dylan. Seguía con la mirada fija en el camino—. ¿Y qué podría ser algo tan importante? Suenas serio y eso no pasa a menudo…

—Bueno, primero necesito asegurarme de que estás dispuesto a cooperar y serás absolutamente honesto conmigo acerca de esto.

—¿Por qué crees que no lo sería?

—Por la naturaleza del asunto —dijo Morrison con rapidez—. Pero, si eres honesto…podríamos terminar con esto lo más rápido y de la mejor manera posible… —atrapó al otro alzando las cejas.

—Qué curiosa selección de palabras —su voz se volvió fría. Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse—. Bueno, sea lo que sea, no tienes de qué preocuparte: prometo que seré completamente honesto contigo. Es raro que no lo sea.

—Bien…

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos de nuevo. Seguían avanzando hacia el destino de Dylan, pero los pasos de ambos se habían vuelto más cortos, como si intentaran retrasar su llegada un momento más hasta que hubieran aclarado el asunto.

—Entonces… —Dylan hizo una pausa, aún sin voltear a verlo de ninguna manera, pero Morrison podía percibir cómo el nervio se apoderaba de él bajo esa falsa calma— ¿Qué pasa?

Franco como era, Morrison decidió dejarlo salir tan casual como vino a su mente:

—¿Sientes atracción romántica por mí?

Vio cómo los hombros de Dylan se estremecieron y cómo dudó al dar su siguiente paso. Morrison se detuvo para esperarlo, pero casi de inmediato retomaron su ritmo.

—Eh… ¿Y eso a ti qué? —no rechazó la noción de entrada, sólo pareció fluir con ella. Eso tomó a Morrison por sorpresa, pero continuó:

—Quiero saber…para poder, ya sabes, convencerte de que no sea así.

—¿Y por qué rayos querrías hacer eso? —dijo Dylan, volteando de golpe y algo más exasperado de lo que tendría que estar, quizá debido a la incomodidad de la situación. Morrison insistió, tratando de no colgarse de ese tono molesto para evitar que esto escalara:

—Para que no resultes herido. Porque no quiero que tengas altas expectativas relacionadas conmigo…porque no podría corresponder a esos sentimientos como quizá lo esperarías…

—Pues lo siento, pero esto no es un asunto de tu incumbencia —dijo de inmediato, interrumpiendo a Morrison. Eso lo atrapó con la guardia baja.

—¿Qué?

—No es de tu incumbencia. En serio, ¿quién te crees que eres para evitar que me sienta de esta manera por ti? —su voz sonaba un tanto contenida, como si estuviera llena de líquido, pero no se le veía vulnerable. Para nada. Lo que sí era que se veía completamente indignado. No esperaba que pasara de esta manera— Lo creas o no, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Morrison negó con la cabeza, tan confundido como Dylan estaba molesto.

—Ya me perdiste… —confesó. Dylan puso sus ya cristalinos ojos en blanco, pero no perdieron esa cualidad. Tenía muchísima compostura, tenía que admitirlo, pero lo que no descargaba llorando parecía estar descargándolo a través de gestos insolentes— ¡No, no hagas eso! ¡Quiero entender! ¿Cómo puede ser que no tenga nada que ver conmigo si…si sientes algo por mí? ¡Quiero ayudarte a arreglarlo!

—¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así? Es mi problema, no tuyo.

—Porque no quiero ser quien te haga sufrir.

Eso sí desconcertó a Dylan un poco. Su mirada se ablandó por un milisegundo y luego frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—¡Pero si no estoy sufriendo! ¿Que no crees que estoy más que consciente de que nunca, jamás, me corresponderás? ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Pero me _gusta_ sentirme así! ¡Verte y sentirme como lo hago cuando pasamos tiempo juntos o hablamos o salimos me hace sentir feliz y completo y seguro! Me recuerda que aún hay cosas buenas allá afuera…que hay buenas personas (incluso si no te asumes como una) en este mundo y que vale la pena estar aquí… Yo… —su voz se quebró en ese momento. Se tomó un tiempo para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Morrison se convirtió en piedra en su lugar, sintiendo cómo su propia alma iba dejando su cuerpo a través de sus piernas.

—Estoy más que consciente…pero me siento feliz cuando estoy contigo —continuó, luchando por mantener su voz estable—. Me haces reír, me haces sentir seguro, me motivas a hacer cosas que jamás pensé que lograría y a ver cosas desde una perspectiva distinta que nunca hubiera considerado de no ser porque me llevo con ustedes, pero sobre todo _contigo_ , Morrison —sintió como un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre de esa manera—. Haces que me sienta aliviado, dejas que hable contigo, y _me escuchas_ , incluso si se trata de cosas bobas y frívolas que no entiendes por tu origen y tu condición y todo… Y me dejas escucharte también y algo de ti se ha quedado en mí también y amo… Amo eso, _tanto_ : _te amo_ por eso. En serio lo hago: _te amo_ —su voz empezó a temblar, como si el sentimiento viniera directamente de su pecho y la esencia de éste se hubiera vertido con torpeza y fuerza abrumadora en esas palabras. Morrison se sintió sobrepasado por ellas. ¿Por qué ocurría eso? Sólo eran palabras… Articulaciones fonéticas de ideas y pensamientos… ¿Por qué calaban tanto?— Quiero seguir amándote por eso. Quiero seguir sintiéndome así. Pero no espero que me ames de vuelta de esa manera porque sé que no puedes. Y estoy bien así. Me recuerda que soy capaz de sentir estas cosas por otras personas y eso me ayuda a sobrellevar… _Eso me ayuda a sobrellevar…_

Por fin cedió al torrente de sentimientos que parecía tener atrapados al nivel de su garganta y tembló en su lugar, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso, una mano sobre la cara, para detener las lágrimas y ahogar los sollozos que parecían avergonzarlo, y otra formada en un puño a su costado derecho. Ambos habían dejado de caminar desde hace tiempo y Morrison lo encaraba, sin saber qué decir, saturado de repente con emociones, por esos sentimientos con los cuales su amigo lo colmaba de forma tan generosa. El que no pudiera corresponderlos no implicaba que no se sintiera halagado por ellos, pero _esto_ … Esto era demasiado fuerte y no podía lidiar con ellos sin que algo se removiera en sus entrañas, en su pecho. No sabía, no tenía idea… ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan vulnerable, tan… _abierto_? ¿Por qué no había visto todo eso desde antes?

¿Cuándo fue que pensó que ya conocía todo lo que debía acerca de los humanos? ¿Cuándo dejó estas cosas tan de lado por pensar que no podían sino ser destructivos y autodestructivos, nada más?

Antes de darse la oportunidad de pensar más al respecto, Morrison se acercó a él y lo apretó contra su pecho para abrazarlo de la forma más tierna que podía hacerlo. No era como si se hubiera quebrado, como pensó que pasaría…o que él lo hubiera roto. Era más como…una forma de intentar asegurar todas esas piezas en su lugar. Estaba intentando unirlas, una a la otra, para que pudieran quedarse por siempre en su lugar de la forma en que estaban en este momento. Era demasiado valioso como para convertirse en algo distinto de lo que era ahora.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Morrison. Dylan negó con la cabeza.

—No, no quiero que sientas lástima. Es lo que menos quiero —su voz se escuchaba demasiado entera y firme para la forma en que se había desahogado hacía unos minutos—. Me gustaría, más bien, hacer que te sintieras orgulloso y contento de ser mi amigo…y…que me dejaras ser. Ni siquiera haré mucho alboroto al respecto, y es muy probable que termine superándolo con la edad. Pero por ahora… Sólo por ahora déjame sobrellevarlo de esta manera. No me lo quites.

—No era eso lo que quería…

—¿Qué querías entonces? —Dylan se alejó de él y lo vio con ojos enrojecidos y apenas húmedos, curioso.

Morrison se quedó callado un momento, pensando. Parpadeó y mantuvo la sílaba “eh” en el aire.

—Bueno, creo que sí lo quería, un poco —Dylan se permitió resoplar una risita—. Pero no sabía que todo esto significara…bueno, _tanto_ para ti —pensó en rectificar—. O, bueno, tal vez sí, pero no de esta forma…

—Creo que yo tampoco sabía cuánto significaba para mí…hasta que me forzaste a ponerlo en palabras —suspiró y se alejó aún más. Las manos de Morrison se resistieron a dejarlo hasta que Dylan lo soltó, inconsciente de la resistencia de su amigo. Sonrió—. Lamento haber sido tan _dramático_. No sabía cómo… No pensé que fueras a… Pero en fin. Gracias por esperar a que no estuvieran los demás. Hubiera sido embarazoso que algo así pasara en frente de ellos.

—Me sorprende que sigas pensando que soy tan inconsciente… —dijo Morrison con una sonrisa incrédula. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para hacer algo con sus manos y que el gesto de permanencia de hace un momento no pareciera fuera de lugar. Eso hizo que Dylan se sonrojara un poco. Alejó su mirada de él mientras contestaba:

—No lo pienso. Es la costumbre de molestarte con eso —acercó su mano a la que Morrison extendía hacia él con el pañuelo y lo tomó para secarse las mejillas—. Como sea. En parte me alegro por haberlo dicho. Me siento un poco más ligero, ¿sabes? Gracias por escuchar.

Morrison no pudo evitar que su expresión se volviera más enternecida cuando contestó:

—Gracias a ti… Por todo lo demás —y, sin previo aviso, volvió a envolverlo entre sus brazos. Dylan pareció sorprendido por el gesto y, luego de un estremecimiento repentino, se mantuvo en su lugar, tieso, hasta que optó por alzar los brazos y corresponder el abrazo con palmaditas torpes. Morrison lo apretó con un poquito más de calidez y Dylan pareció por fin ceder y abrazarlo de vuelta. Primero con recelo y luego con más honestidad. Morrison quería darle a entender con esto lo mucho que lo lamentaba y lo mucho que en verdad le agradecía...lo que fuera que tuviera que agradecerle respecto de lo que sentía por él.

Pasó un rato hasta que se soltaron de nuevo. Dylan volvió a limpiar su cara sin voltear a ver a Morrison y ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Linus llegó por Dylan al lugar convenido.

Mientras Dylan se iba en la limusina sin voltear atrás, Morrison lo observó irse hasta que dio la vuelta en la esquina más alejada de esa misma calle y pensó que, tal vez, no se trataba de algo que no pudiera aprender a entender y hasta disfrutar, sin necesidad de lastimar a su amigo.

Con eso en mente, sonrió y se enfiló a casa. Seguro tendría un rato más para él solo y sus amigos animales antes de que Markus y Hala volvieran allá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umquam es la cafetería en la que Allistair trabaja, por si no leyeron Spectru XD
> 
> Ya había escrito esta mutter desde hace mucho tiempo. Como siete meses. Se me metió en la cabeza un día y la idea se ha quedado así desde entonces, so... I'm keeping it that way.
> 
> No sé si lo vaya a continuar (hay un capítulo dos y un capítulo tres tentativos desde hace mucho, pero ninguno me ha gustado ni convencido tanto como éste). En fin. Aquí está éste en honor del Mes del Orgullo: ¡Feliz Orgullo Arromántico! \o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan no sabe qué rayos y Allistair lo extorsiona con helado para saber qué le está pasando.

Dylan se percató de la insistencia de la mirada de Linus sobre él a través del espejo retrovisor de la limusina cada vez que llegaban a una luz en rojo, por eso fingía estar interesado sobremanera en el camino de vuelta. Recargaba su codo derecho sobre la manija que servía para empujar la puerta al bajar y, a su vez, el dorso de su mano presionaba contra su mejilla mientras veía pasar cientos de automóviles a su lado. Sentía que su cabeza estaba amodorrada, pero no por cansancio. Al mismo tiempo, su corazón daba la impresión de inflamarse cada vez que recordaba algo relacionado con el incidente de hacía unos momentos y su estómago se convertía en una bola compacta y endurecida que buscaba relajarse con desesperación.

Por ello, cada vez que la imagen de Morrison aparecía en su cabeza, su mente bloqueaba sus facciones, bloqueaba su voz, bloqueaba su mirada; bloqueaba la presión cálida que había ejercido sobre su cuerpo cuando lo apretó contra su pecho y, en cuanto sus entrañas hacían el esfuerzo de contraerse, no podía más que suspirar para liberar un poquito del vapor de lo que parecía ser una olla interna que estaba a punto de estallar.

El problema era que los suspiros eran muy largos…y recurrentes, al igual que la tensión en su mandíbula por el esfuerzo de evitar llorar y mantener sus labios pegados para que su expresión facial no cambiara más de lo considerado normal. Con suerte, lograría evitarlo hasta llegar a casa y quedarse a solas.

* * *

—Si acaso deseara cenar —le comentó, tentativo, Linus al tiempo que Dylan salía de la limusina hacia el aire relativamente fresco de la primavera que se avecinaba—, podríamos solicitar a Monsieur Justin el menú nocturno.

—Déjalo descansar. No tengo apetito esta noche, Linus, gracias —dijo Dylan y su voz sonó un poco más ronca de lo que esperaba. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta—. Creo que me retiraré por ahora. Puedes hacerlo tú también. Gracias por tu arduo trabajo.

Avanzó sin voltear a ver a su mayordomo pero, antes de llegar hacia la puerta que lo llevaría adentro de la casa, Linus lo llamó:

—Joven Dylan… —Dylan se detuvo en automático ante la mención de su nombre, mas no porque realmente quisiera hacerlo. Ansiaba con locura estar en presencia de su soledad. Escuchó cómo Linus se removía en su lugar y daba un par de pasos en dirección a él— Sé que no me concierne, pero…¿acaso sucedió algo con sus amigos?

¿Desde cuándo esas palabras tenían un efecto lacrimógeno en él? Con sólo escucharlo mostrar consternación, su garganta se sintió dispuesta a dejar escapar el nudo de emoción que lo atragantaba.

Aun así, y sorprendiéndose de su propia compostura, carraspeó de nuevo y contestó:

—No, Linus… Todo está bien. Agradezco tu preocupación —intentó darse la vuelta y sonreír, pero no logró ninguna de las dos cosas. En lugar de ello, respiró hondo y suspiró—. Sólo me siento algo cansado, es todo. Seguro tú lo estás también. Gracias por tu arduo trabajo —repitió.

Linus se quedó en silencio un momento, pero dijo, antes de que Dylan pudiera emprender su huida de nuevo:

—Sepa —comenzó— que, sea lo que sea, usted tiene más fuerza que cualquier otra persona que yo haya conocido jamás.

Eso sí logró arrancarle una sonrisa genuina y dicha sonrisa jaló con ella un par de lágrimas fugitivas.

—Gracias, Linus —su voz no pudo matizar su resquebrajo en esta ocasión, por ello, insistió de nuevo—: Descansa. Te veré mañana.

Pudo percibir la reticencia de Linus de dejarlo ir en su breve: “Gracias, joven Dylan. Descanse”. Oyó sus pasos retirándose del lado contrario al suyo, como si su mayordomo fuera a revisar el auto para darle una excusa a Dylan y que pudiera adelantarse a la mansión.

Sin demora, Dylan hizo caso de la discreta indicación y caminó tan aprisa como pudo a la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la cocina.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó a su habitación dispuesto a deshacerse en lágrimas y sollozos, lo único que logró hacer fue respirar hondo, dejarse caer de boca sobre la cama sin más y exhalar un grito que fue ahogado por lo mullido de sus almohadas.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había pasado todo esto. En un momento estaban caminando en silencio rumbo a la parada del autobús donde quedó de verse con Linus…al siguiente estaba alzando la voz, al otro estaba llorando…y, al final, había terminado en sus brazos.

¡En sus brazos! No había alcanzado a registrarlo del todo en el instante del suceso pero ahora, mientras pensaba en la sensación de nuevo…

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda y aferró su mano a la colcha de su cama. Apretó los ojos. Esta emoción…esta sensación era aquella que tanto amaba experimentar. ¿Eso era lo que había querido quitarle? ¿Qué ganaba con despojarlo de esos arrebatos de felicidad, de la sensación de gloria que se apoderaba de él cuando lo pensaba?  ¿Qué daño podía hacerle con esto si no lo veía cuando se regocijaba, cuando se perdía en esos gestos efímeros que le regalaba? ¿Cómo podía ser una amenaza…?

 _“…no quiero ser quien te haga sufrir”_.

Se hizo un ovillo en su lugar. Por alguna razón, se sintió vulnerable de repente. ¿Era eso verdad? ¿Estaba sufriendo por él sin darse cuenta? El nudo reapareció en su garganta, con toda su fuerza, y se desbarató tan pronto como hizo acto de presencia. Lágrimas salían a borbotones de los ojos de Dylan sin que él las obligara a salir. Cuando lo necesitó, sollozó un poco y apretó más el ovillo en el que se había convertido. ¿Estaba sufriendo en este momento?

—No lo creo… —se contestó con voz firme (hasta donde se podía, considerando que seguía llorando), al tiempo que limpiaba el exceso de líquido en sus mejillas con la palma extendida de su mano, entre la oscuridad natural de su habitación. Una de las cosas que se negó a hacer cuando entró fue encender la luz. Coincidía con su ánimo en este momento (abrumador, desconocido, potencial) y le ardían los ojos de por sí como para, además, agregarle la presión de la iluminación a su suplicio.

No, no estaba sufriendo. No sentía que esa frase lo cubriera o se identificara de forma alguna con el sentimiento. Si de ponerlo en palabras se trataba…diría que lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba cada segundo, disfrutaba cada palabra, disfrutaba cada empujón amistoso, disfrutaba cada muestra de consideración, de apoyo, de afecto y cada palabra de aliento que le proporcionaba. Disfrutaba _sentir_. ¿Cómo podía sufrir por ello si, claramente, lo hacía tan feliz?

 _“Lo siento mucho”_ , le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba. ¿Pero por qué lo sentía? ¿Por el hoyo que se formó en el estómago de Dylan cuando le confesó lo mucho que lo apreciaba, por la mirada compasiva que Morrison le había dedicado después de eso, por sacar el tema a colación…? ¿Por las molestias? ¿O porque ahora no podía pensar en él, Morrison, sin sentir que se había saltado una parte del afecto? Como si fuera una obra de teatro y Dylan se hubiera olvidado del diálogo clave que le daría pie al personaje de Morrison para salir a escena y salvar el día.

—¿Qué esperaba de mí? —y, más importante— ¿Esperaba yo algo de él? Y… —empezó a alterarse de nuevo— ¿Y si esto lo vuelve incómodo, y si esto termina empeorando las cosas? ¿Y si él esperaba que yo lo negara todo para estar más tranquilo, y si no podemos volver a vernos jamás a la cara por las estupideces que dije? ¡Yo y mi bocota indiscreta! ¡No debí haber dicho nada!

Estupideces enunciadas y con el potencial de mandar todo a la mierda…

“No fueron estupideces”, dijo una voz sensata en su cabeza que solía hablar, curiosamente, como la de Morrison. Tomó una almohada y la colocó sobre su cabeza para ahogar su gruñido. Un par de lágrimas más escaparon de sus ojos cuando gruñó.

_“¿Sientes atracción romántica por mí?”_

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran sentimientos románticos. Sólo…sentía y ya. Sabía que era feliz con él. Sabía que lo apreciaba, que lo quería… Pero no eran sentimientos como los profesados hacia Allistair; tampoco era similar a su aprecio y agradecimiento hacia Hala y Markus. Y tampoco eran sentimientos parecidos a los que, tal vez, experimentaría si tuviera hermanos. Se imaginaba saliendo con Morrison, sí. Se imaginaba platicando y pasando un rato agradable con él, como solía pasar. Pero, si le preguntaban si sentía la necesidad de llamar a eso “citas”, de que Morrison se diera cuenta de repente de que ambos eran el uno para el otro y le pidiera salir juntos, exclusivamente…o, incluso, que Dylan mismo le solicitara considerar el tenerlo y aceptarlo como…“pareja”...

Frunció la nariz inconscientemente. Algo no coincidía ahí. Lo sentía todo, pero no quería algo de esa naturaleza con él. No era realmente su amigo…era otra cosa. ¿Cuál fue el objetivo de Morrison al hacerle semejante pregunta? _“¿Sientes atracción romántica por mí?”_ Dylan no había contestado la pregunta, sólo construyó sobre ella, sin realmente responderla.

Ahora, en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto, era, quizá, momento de ponerse al corriente:

—No —dijo, tajante. Y su respuesta no se sintió mal, o forzada, o errada o falsa. Quedaba. No a la perfección, pero era obvio en su corazón y en su mente y en sus entrañas que no se estaba mintiendo ni negando a sí mismo.

_¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es?_

Esa era, en realidad, la gran y verdadera incógnita.

* * *

Algunos días habían pasado desde el incidente. Dylan no podía evitar a Morrison tanto como hubiera querido. Evidentemente, el que ambos pertenecieran al mismo grupo de amigos dificultaba un poco dicha táctica, pero al menos le gustaba pensar que eso lo obligaría a acostumbrarse pronto a su presencia de nuevo y a que no le fuera tan forzado y difícil regresar a la normalidad. Poco a poco siempre era mejor, solían decir. Quizá su abuela, quizá su madre… Quizá una caricatura de su infancia. Quizá él mismo…

Una cosa era, claro, que así lo pensara; otra, que fuera verdad.

Vio una mano agitándose con brío frente a sus ojos y volvió en un instante. Al hacerlo, escuchó a Allistair arrastrando su nombre, como si, con eso, esperara hacerlo reaccionar con mayor rapidez.

—¿Dyyyyyylaaaaaaaaan? —Dylan parpadeó, confundido. Se dio cuenta de que, por alguna razón, sus pies lo habían conducido a las jardineras con Allistair. Estaba de pie en medio de un campo cubierto de pasto y un árbol cercano que se había convertido en el refugio de ambos cuando querían hablar a solas o, simplemente, no se sentían con ánimos de enfrentarse al bullicio de la cafetería a la hora del descanso. Ah… _¿Ya era tan tarde?_

—Comer… ¿Qué? —dijo Dylan, recordando con brusquedad la última palabra que había registrado de su amigo antes de irse en su viaje mental.

Allistair lo miró con algo de preocupación inicial, pero luego repitió lo que, seguramente, acababa de decirle, sin asomo alguno de haberse dado cuenta de nada:

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo saliendo de la escuela? Hoy es mi día libre en la cafetería...

Dylan volvió a parpadear. Antes de poder reflexionarlo, contestó:

—Sí —vio cómo Allistair le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta. No sabía si porque se trataba de un reflejo inconsciente o porque la sonrisa de Allistair solía ser contagiosa para él.

Así que, después de clases, debió disculparse con Linus por no avisarle antes de su plan de no regresar temprano a la casa. En lugar de molestarse, su mayordomo se ofreció a llevarlos adonde Allistair quería. El camino lo hicieron en silencio y Dylan apenas se percataba entre la bruma de su pensamiento de la presencia de todo a su alrededor. Y no era porque estuviera pensando gran cosa. En realidad, extrañamente, estaba intentando vaciar su cabeza de toda idea que pasara más de dos segundos en su remolino mental. Se había dado cuenta de que le funcionaba para no pensar de más, saturarse y bloquearse. Había intentado distraerse jugando videojuegos, pero así como podía estar tranquilo un par de segundos, también podía valerle para abrumarse con tonterías que no tenían por qué costarle trabajo al momento de decidir, como el no saber si debía tomar el camino de la derecha o el de la izquierda dentro del mundo virtual contenido en su consola.

El lugar al cual Allistair quería que fueran estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Linus los dejó en alguna calle aledaña porque no había lugar para estacionarse. A Dylan le gustaba el centro. La forma en que las mesitas de los establecimientos estaban colocadas afuera de las cafeterías y restaurantes, así como los domos de cristal del techo, con sus tramas rectangulares, le daban cierto aire chic, ordenado y, por alguna razón, eso lo complacía. El local al que entraron era uno de los muchos amontonados en los callejones que conformaban el mapa de la zona histórica más importante de la ciudad. Dylan, prácticamente, se dejó guiar hacia adentro y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya les habían traído un helado gigante. Cuando probó el suyo en automático, se percató de su excepcional sabor a pistache, de su agradable textura y de su consistencia, muy distinta a la del helado cremoso al que estaba acostumbrado. Eso le sirvió para enfocarse en algo además de su monólogo interno e, irónicamente, en cómo evitar colgarse demasiado de él.

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó su amigo. Dylan asintió con la cabeza, viéndolo por primera vez (al menos de forma concienzuda) desde que se habían metido a la limusina. Allistair le sonrió y siguió el hilo de su conversación— Una vez vine con Aiden aquí. Insistió luego de un día especialmente duro en la escuela. ¿Recuerdas cuando Volkov se puso a discutir conmigo acerca de Chaucer en la clase?

Dylan se rio y asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba la cucharilla a la boca de nuevo y saboreaba el manjar helado.

— _Nadie_ lo ha olvidado —dijo, una vez que limpió el utensilio y fingía exasperación—. Yo les perdí el hilo después de que le discutiste no sé qué cosa acerca de una duquesa porque supe que iban para largo…O sea, ¡dos horas seguidas y parte del descanso! Ese día, todos los odiamos un poco. Yo más que los demás.

Allistair negó con la cabeza y se estremeció un poco.

—A veces pienso que Aiden siente que debe compensarme por lo que pasa entre Volkov y yo en clase o en la escuela —Dylan dejó escapar una risita. Allistair estaba volteando a otro lado, como si recordara los momentos compartidos con ambos, así que su expresión era un tanto agridulce—. Y, a veces, me gustaría que no lo hiciera. Siento que Volkov tiene una especie de radar que le ayuda a detectar que Aiden ha estado conmigo aunque él mismo no se lo diga —se estremeció un poco—. Y eso que dicen que los lobos son quienes tienen los sentidos desarrollados… Seguro me olfatea en el aire alrededor de Aiden cuando llega a su casa después de que nos vemos y por eso no me perdona ni una sola clase.

—El Destino te marcó desde el principio: estás en su mira… En la de ambos. Pobre de ti —Dylan negó con la cabeza como si en verdad lo lamentara por su amigo—. Tal vez se limarían esas asperezas si hicieras un trío con ellos. A lo mejor así se le bajaría a Volkov la tirria que te trae. Empezaría a tomarte cariño. O algo más…

Allistair dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un ademán exagerado.

—¡Ugh! Como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente inmiscuido entre ellos. Lo que me gustaría es salirme de ahí…

—Pues, si me preguntas a mí, parece que para Aiden sigue sin ser suficiente… —Dylan se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia y luego dejó escapar una risa burlona, sin controlarlo en realidad. Sólo estaba dejando salir sin filtro todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza y se sentía extrañamente libre con eso. Alzó las cejas y observó a Allistair mientras una sonrisa socarrona se abría paso entre sus palabras— Y, para los ojos que haces cuando se acerca a ti y lo mucho que lo buscas, uno creería que…

—¡No! ¡Nononono! ¡No! _¡No!_ ¡Eso es…! ¡Eso no es…! —se apresuró Allistair a negar. Dylan siguió riéndose.

—Obvio no. Para nada. Hala es la única e indiscutible para ti, ya lo sé. Me lo has dicho más veces de las necesarias. Yo sólo decía: tus opciones están abiertas.

Allistair se rio, puso los ojos en blanco y luego dijo:

—Tú sigue… Búrlate. Algún día me tocará a mí —eso hizo que Dylan se congelara en su lugar por una milésima de segundo. Por su cabeza pasó la imagen de Morrison y sintió la necesidad de tragar saliva en ese momento, sólo por hacer algo.

—Pues buena suerte con eso. Seguro no adivinarías de quién se trata —habló mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Allistair lo miraba con las cejas alzadas, una sonrisa en la cara y Dylan podía sentir cómo el calor reptaba sobre sus mejillas hacia sus orejas.

—Entonces… Sí es algo así, ¿eh? ¿Por lo que estás tan distraído? —la sonrisa de suficiencia de Allistair hizo que Dylan frunciera el ceño, hiciera un puchero…y que, mentalmente, se reprendiera una y otra vez por la estúpida diarrea verbal que lo agobiaba cuando se sentía acorralado sin razón.

—Perro maldito… —murmuró Dylan, entornando los ojos. Entonces señaló a Allistair con la cuchara y continuó— Toda esta tontería de la plática y el helado…era para esto.

—¡Síp! —dijo Allistair, tomando un poco de helado con su propia cuchara e introduciéndola en su boca. La sonrisa jamás abandonó sus labios.

Aún indignado (pero con una muy tangible suavidad entrelazada con su tono), Dylan le contestó:

—Apuesto a que no pensaste que te resultara tan bien y tan pronto…

—Nop. Y puedes apostar que sacaré el tema cada que pueda durante _toooda_ la semana. Aunque, la verdad, también llevaba tiempo queriendo venir aquí contigo para que pudieras probar esto… Y, técnicamente, no es helado —Dylan alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Allistair tomó algo más del dulce helado y de nuevo lo introdujo en su boca. Mientras se derretía en su lengua, siguió hablando—: _Ez geladto_ —y, luego de pausar, como si pensara en algo muy importante, siguió—. Es algo fuerte, ¿no?

—¿Qué--? —el color subió al resto de su cara y se desató de nuevo— ¡C-claro que sí! Digo, es algo que no puedes racionalizar, ¿no? Y…

—Me refería al sabor —dijo Allistair, viéndolo por encima de su golosina, con las cejas alzadas, como si por primera vez en todo ese rato hubiera empezado a tomarlo en serio. Dejó la cuchara a un lado e insistió—, pero acabas de darme más información como pista, así que… _Es algo fuerte_. Escúpelo. Tenemos tiempo.

—…eres un maldito desgraciado, ¿lo sabías? —gruñó Dylan y dejó su cuchara sobre la mesa también. Su cara ya era de un intenso color rojo brillante. El nudo en su pecho y estómago volvió a contraerse pero, de inmediato, se relajó de nuevo. Cada vez sucedía menos seguido pero, cuando lo hacía, era muy incómodo y repentino.

—Sí, lo sé; sí, lo soy. Pero no me gusta verte intranquilo, así que... —hizo un ademán con la mano como si fuera el turno de Dylan de hablar.

Dylan torció los labios y jugueteó, inconsciente, con la cuchara sobre la mesa. Su mirada estaba enfocada en el utensilio. Exhaló y se sintió algo más tranquilo, aunque seguía sin saber qué decir o si había algo, del todo, que _tuviera_ que explicar.

O si quería que Allistair lo supiera.

Allistair, mientras tanto, suspiró y se removió en su asiento, hundiéndose aún más en él. Dylan vio de reojo cómo insistía en terminar con su helado antes de que se deshiciera. El silencio se extendió entre ellos y Dylan sentía que era su deber rellenarlo con palabras. El asunto era que no sabía cómo ponerlo de forma coherente o si quería hacerlo del todo.

—Es que no...  —comenzó— No sé por dónde...ni cómo empezar.

—Hazlo por el principio —dijo su amigo, tranquilo. Dylan gruñó porque parecía una cita de libro, pero no estaba del todo seguro de cuál. Allistair le respondió con un suspiro—. O por lo principal. Debe haber algo que consideres que es “lo más importante” de todo eso.

—Es que... —repitió, pero Dylan no podía ponerlo en palabras— No es algo que se diga fácilmente. O a la ligera.

Su amigo lo miró con atención. Dylan no lo vio, pero pudo sentir su mirada sobre él.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —le preguntó Ally de repente. Dylan alzó la mirada por fin para encontrarse con los ojos dorados y preocupados del muchacho. Dylan se encogió de hombros. Ahora fue su turno para hundirse en su lugar.

—¿Cómo? —Allistair hizo lo mismo mientras introducía más _gelato_ a su boca.

—Hm... _Poddía pdeguntadte cozaz hazta ved zi le atino a algo_...? —el helado se derritió en su boca y prosiguió— Y seguir haciéndolo hasta que, bueno, llegues a alguna conclusión. Se llama mayéutica. Es un método muy socorrido por algunos sabios...

Dylan no pudo evitar resoplar una risa.

—No eres tan listo como para ser un sabio, Allistair. A lo mucho, eres un ñoño.

Allistair le sonrió entre dientes. La suficiencia no abandonaba su expresión y, por alguna razón, a Dylan le parecía que le sentaba bien el dejar de ser tan inhibido. Se rio para sus adentros porque encontró cierta semejanza de su actitud con la de Markus y eso le pareció muy curioso, pero intentó mantener su expresión inmutable por fuera.

—En fin... —dijo Allistair, saltándose verbalmente el comentario de Dylan aunque ya lo había respondido con su lenguaje corporal. Su sonrisa se ablandó un poco esta vez— ¿Quieres intentar?

Dylan suspiró.

—¿Por qué no? Puede que sea más fácil —considerando sus constantes bloqueos y sus respuestas directas a todo lo que le preguntaban en su afán de librarse de la situación, probablemente sería un ejercicio útil. Y qué mejor persona (además de Linus) para ponerlo en práctica que Allistair, en quien confiaba más que en cualquier otro ser en el mundo.

—Bien —Allistair se enderezó en su asiento y se acercó con todo y silla a Dylan. Suspiró mientras tomaba su helado y lo acercaba a él—. Hm… Entonces…dices que es alguien que…¿te gusta?

Dylan negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿No? —Allistair frunció el ceño— Hm… ¿Te agrada? —negó de nuevo evitando encontrarse con su mirada— ¿Le…quieres?

—Le amo —se apresuró a corregir Dylan con franqueza innecesaria. Percibió cómo los ojos de Allistair se abrieron grandes y luego recuperó su expresión neutra, aunque se le veía menos estoico y un poco más enternecido.

—OK, palabras fuertes entonces… —y sin darse más tiempo de pensar en ello demasiado, prosiguió— ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —a la defensiva. Aunque, más bien, quería saber a qué se refería, qué era lo que estaba cuestionando. Allistair lo aclaró tan pronto como pudo.

—¿Por qué crees que le amas?

Dylan se encogió de hombros.

—Me hace feliz —replicó de inmediato—. Le pienso cuando no estamos cerca, todo el tiempo. Le recuerdo siempre que veo algo que sé que le hace sonreír y sonrío también. Le sueño, le pienso y cuando lo hago…me siento en paz, como si pudiera pasar lo que fuera en el mundo y yo pudiera seguir tranquilo…y feliz, sólo con tenerle en mi mente, con que esté a mi lado, con escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre, con saber que estará ahí conmigo para avanzar en medio del caos y crecer juntos, paso a paso.

La neutra ternura de la cara de Allistair se había convertido en algo raro. Como si lo hubiera conmovido más allá de la palabra o de cualquier expresión de ternura humana. Dylan se estremeció debido a sus propias palabras, y se recargó un poco más contra la espalda de su asiento pues le daba la impresión de que su amigo estaba a punto de lanzársele encima en un abrazo efusivo que no parecía poder controlar.

Así de clara era su intención y, sin embargo, Allistair se abstuvo de hacerlo. En lugar de ello, respiró hondo, tragó saliva con dificultad y dijo:

—No pensé que fuera _así de intenso_.

—¿“Intenso”?

—Sí… Me… Lo que dijiste…fue como una descarga en mi espalda.

Dylan frunció el ceño y sonrió, incrédulo.

—Cálmate —pero su voz sonaba apagada, rara, como si siguiera pensando en ello. Y la verdad era que…así era. Era cliché, era ridículo, pero no podía decir que no fuera genuino, _real_. Se dejó invadir por el sentimiento abrumador que surgía de su pecho y lo colmó de los pies hasta la coronilla, pero no en una forma negativa, aunque le dificultaba la respiración y parecía convertirse en una fuerza natural y superpoderosa que lo anclaba al piso. Por primera vez en su vida, se permitió reflexionar en torno a esa sensación…y se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había reparado en la fuerza de gravedad que colgaba de sus pies y lo anclaba con firmeza al suelo. Aun así, remató—. No es para tanto…

Pero eso se lo estaba diciendo más a sí mismo que a Allistair, quien seguía agobiado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Debe ser una muchacha extraordinaria… —Allistair se aventuró a hablar de una "ella", aunque no se le oía del todo seguro. "Extraordinaria" no le hacía justicia a lo que Dylan le acababa de expresarle y Allistair lo sabía. Dylan resopló su sonrisa y apretó los labios. Desde su trinchera, Allistair pudo ver cómo la expresión de Dylan se convirtió en una contemplación irónica. Nunca lo había visto así y esa nueva faceta lo alteraba un poco.

—No es una muchacha…

—¿Disculpa?

—Que no es una  _ella_ —dijo Dylan y se escuchó ronco. Aferró sus manos una sobre la otra y encima de la mesa para evitar que temblaran. Su jugueteo nervioso con la cucharilla se había convertido en una agitación fuerte que hacía más ruido y que lo alteraba más de lo que lo calmaba, por eso la dejó aparte.

Allistair asintió con la cabeza, pero Dylan no lo vio. No quería ver la expresión en su cara porque seguro pensaría que… ¿Pero cómo podía decir que era eso si ni siquiera estaba cierto de…? Pues...de nada.

Nada… _Nada_. No tenía certeza de nada y su cabeza navegaba a la deriva en un mar de ideas y pensamientos y sentimientos que querían desbordarse a través de sus ojos y hacían que le doliera la cabeza.

—Ya —la respuesta de Allistair tardó tanto en llegar que, cuando Dylan la escuchó, se sorprendió un poco de que siquiera la hubiera dado. Suspiró y un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Se encogió en sí mismo y de repente se dio cuenta de que los brazos le estorbaban y no sabía del todo bien qué hacer con ellos. Cruzó el izquierdo sobre su pecho y recargó sobre el dorso de su puño el codo del brazo derecho y, a su vez, su mano derecha, hecha puño también, la colocó sobre su mejilla.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la conversación. Dylan insistía en mordisquear su labio inferior. No sabía si debía decir algo más, hacer más énfasis en algo, aclarar… Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sentir que estaba justificando sus sentimientos: si algo tenía claro en su cabeza era su tranquilidad respecto de ellos. De lo que no había estado seguro, desde un principio, era de querer compartirlos con alguien más. Hasta que, pues, no pudo contenerse más y tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Tal vez sí había anhelado decirlo en voz alta, paladearlo, escucharlo resonar y vibrar entre sus labios, para ver si el efecto era similar al que tenía en su pecho cuando pensaba en ello, pero le aterraba que el aire pudiera oxidar la noción y quitarle todo el brillo y la fuerza que lo convertía en el tesoro invaluable que era ahora.

Obviamente no había pasado nada por el estilo, pero sí le había dado un vuelco distinto a toda esta situación en su cabeza.

—¿Quieres contarme? —la pregunta llegó a él tan clara como podía entre el bullicio de los pensamientos que se había prometido, sin éxito, no dejar arremolinarse sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué más quieres saber? —vio cómo Allistair se encogió de hombros en su lugar.

—No sé… _¿Quién es?_ —su voz se volvió un murmullo agudo. Dylan se sintió encoger aún más. Allistair debió percatarse de ello porque de inmediato viró—: Ah, perdón. Yo no… Bueno, si no te sientes listo para…

Dylan lo cortó con un suspiro. No lo evitó, sólo lo dejó fluir porque contenerse le costaba más trabajo:

—Morrison —el nombre reverberó entre ambos. Dylan apenas escuchó que había música en el lugar. Dejó escapar una risita involuntaria y un suspiro más. Se puso una mano sobre los labios y se dio cuenta de que sentía algo de alivio. Volteó a ver a Allistair de reojo y la expresión plasmada en su cara era de asombro aturdido. Dylan sonrió por verlo de esa manera y Allistair, de forma extraña y milagrosa, le sonrió de vuelta.

_Le sonrió. De vuelta._

Y ambos empezaron a reír, juntos, de la nada, como si ese sentimiento, esa bienvenida sensación de alivio y de cariño se hubiera convertido en todo lo bonito, en lo natural, en lo placentero y tranquilo que podía ser el encontrarse presa de emociones como éstas. Como si toda la ansiedad de hablarlo en voz alta se hubiera disipado en el aire, entre la música repentina y el _gelato_ de una salida casual.

Magia. Magia cotidiana haciendo que todo pareciera mejor de lo que era de por sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la mera hora, sí me atreví a subirlo.
> 
> No creo subir el que sigue...porque no lo he acabado (.-.) Pero nunca diré nunca (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Umquam es la cafetería en la que Allistair trabaja, por si no leyeron Spectru XD
> 
> Ya había escrito este padre desde hace mucho tiempo. Como siete meses. Se me metió en la cabeza un día y la idea se ha quedado así desde entonces, so... I'm keeping it that way.
> 
> No sé si lo vaya a continuar (hay un capítulo dos y un capítulo tres tentativos desde hace mucho, pero ninguno me ha gustado ni convencido tanto como éste). En fin. Aquí está éste en honor del Mes del Orgullo: ¡Feliz Orgullo Arromántico! \o/


End file.
